darkspellfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferdinax Tyr (Behemoth542)
Quick Info: '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''26 '''Element: '''Metal/Poison Signature Spells Shard Fuse (Metal): Desintegrates a chunk of metal into very small pieces, then fuses them together to make several small metal shards, which can be used as a throwable weapon. Weapon Fuse (Metal): Fuses metal shards together, transforming them into one of the following weapons: *Spear: A long, sharp edged spear. *Longsword: An extremely strong and durable sword, but also very heavy. *Scimitar: A very sharp scimitar, which is also light. It’s not as durable as the other fused weapons, but is easy to wield two at the same time *Daggers: Small, light and durable daggers. Their slow reach makes them good for more than nothing sealthy attacks. They can also be used as a throwable weapon. *Bullets: A single shard can make two small metal bullets. *Arrows and Crossbow bolts: Although an arrow takes more shards than a bolt, they are more sharp and can deal more damage. Poison Enchant (Poison): Enchants a weapon with poison. Can only be done with piercing or slashing weapons. There are different kinds of poison: *Paralysis Poison: As the name states, this poison paralyses the one affected by it once it enters the victim’s system, starting from the wounded area. It can be either slow or fast acting *Burn Poison: This causes a burn-like pain in the affected area. More poison inflicts mroe pain. *Weakening Poison: This causes the victim’s strength to fade away. It can be slow or fast acting *Sense-Steal Poison: The strongest, but also the hardest to create. This poison slowly nullify one of the victim’s 5 senses. Although very effective, it cannot affect the victim more than once, meaning that the victim cannot lose more than 1 sense. However, if applied more, it lenghtens the duration of the poison. Blood Fuse (Metal): Using the iron in the blood, creates blood red metal shards. They can be used like normal metal shards, but they are more durable. Creating blood shards, however, is extremely hard and requieres not only high concentration, but also high amounts of blood. Needle Storm (Metal/Poison): After enchanting a chunk of metal with high amounts of poison, it’s desintegrated in very small but very sharp needles. The needles are then sent flying towards a specified direction at high speeds. The needles pierce through human skin easily, but they are very fragile, and can be broken easily. Starting Weapons Two combat gauntlets which consist in an armored glove with sharp metal claws on it’s fingers. The claws are designed so they can easily rip away skin and heavily wound, leading to a hemorrhage quickly. These can be enchanted like any other weapon, even when they’re worn by the user Description/Clothes Ferdinax is tall and pale, with long red hair. He’s got a slightly muscular build, due to his past blacksmith work. He wears a long, grey robe with a red cape. The cape is got many pockets, used to save metal shards. He’s got a sharp face, with many scars, with a pointy chin. His eyes are of a steely grey. He almost always wears his combat gauntlets, and he’s got a necklace with a blood red moon on it. He’s most times very quiet, and he’s got a weird fascination with blood. Whenever he fights, he always tries to heavily wound his opponent, so he can use the blood for shards. He most times doesn’t uses the weapons he creates, relying on his sharp claws to win the battle. He’s also a very skilled blacksmith, and likes chicken. Bio When he was born, he spent very little time with his fathers, as they left him in a small box, near some trash. A blacksmith found him, and took him as his child and apparentice. He learnt how to craft good weapons and armors, and he designed himself his first battle gauntlet, which consisted in his mentor’s glove with some pointy metal scraps attached to it’s fingers. He was very proud of creating it, and showed it to the blacksmith, who was named Lanke Tyr. He smiled to him, then told him that he was very creative. Ferdinax continued to improve his creation, leading to a “final” version, an armored gauntlet with iron claws on it, the difference with the definitive model is that the claws didn’t had their special design. He proceeded to go to Lanke’s workshop, where he was fixing an armor. When he entered, he saw his mentor bending the metals of the armor at will. After explaining Ferdinax what he was doing, he then offered him to teach him how to do it. Ferdinax showed to have an innate power with that, being able to even fuse strong metals, creating a thougher one in progress. He continued learning until some bandits raided the workshop and killed Lanke with one of his own swords. Ferdinax, blind with anger, desintegrated almost all of the metal objects in the room and turned them into metal shards, then launched them at the bandits. He ended up killing most of them, but one, who left the workshop heavily wounded, leaving a blood trail. The shard storm had left Ferdinax with many scars on his face. He proceeded to grab his combat gauntlet and pursued the bandit, ending up on the lair of his boss, an assasin named Nibath. He swiftly killed the wounded bandit with a throwing dagger on the back of his head, in punishment of not completing his job of bringing Lanke alive, then, for some reason unknown to Ferdinax, proceeded to offer him a spot in the “guild”, as Nibath called it. Ferdinax accepted, wanting to learn everything he could to kill Nibath slow and painfully. Nibath taught him how to create poisons with magic, and how a different poison works in a different way for every situation. After passing two years with the assasins, Ferdinax decided to kill Nibath, but didn’t got the chance as, when he was sleeping, everyone left. Since then, Ferdinax was looking for Nibath to take revenge, to give him the most horrible of the deaths that he could. The two years he spent in the assasin guild had his consecuences though. Other rival guilds attacked him and sometimes he fought, ending most times victorious. Whenever he saw he couldn’t win, he fleed. After some time, he ended up turning into a mercenary, killing people and protecting others for a living. But he never forgot about Nibath nor that he was the responsible of Lanke’s death. Category:Characters